1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a semiconductor design technology and, more particularly, to an image sensing device and a method for driving the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Image sensing devices capture images using photosensitive properties of semiconductors. Image sensing devices can be divided into charge-coupled device (CCD) image sensors and complementary metal oxide semiconductor device (CMOS) image sensors. Image sensing devices using CMOS technology are used frequently because they offer the advantage being able to directly implement their analog and digital control circuits on one integrate circuit (IC).
However, image sensing devices have a problem where their temporal noise increases with temperature. For example, image sensing devices may have fixed pattern noise (FPN) that increases with temperature.
Therefore, a technology capable of removing temporal noise according to temperature would be beneficial.